Missletoe mayhem
by kairi-7717
Summary: Fang has a devious plan for her friends and it deals with misletoe. What will happen to everyone? Do they stand a chance against her? LAST CHAPTER UP XD rated T for fang-evilness
1. Chapter 1

**Yay it's almost Christmas time! So since I did a thanksgiving story, I thought I would do a Christmas story for the final fantasy character. Also you could basically say I had a request to do another story involving them so I am going to dedicate this story to ZIEL101! Hope you enjoy this one XD**

"Thanks for inviting us over again Lightning." The pink haired young Pulsian smiled.

"Ya, it was mighty nice of you. Seems like your getting a soft spot for us." The old man with the afro spoke. He lifted his glass in the air as if to give a toast. "Thanks."

Lightning just nodded, "Well if it was not for Serah bugging me, I would have had a quiet Christmas, but…" Lightning gave a small smile "I'm glad you guys came."

Serah started to pout a bit. "I didn't bug you that badly did I?"

Snow couldn't hold in the laughter. "Honey, every time you saw Lightning you basically threw yourself at her begging to have a party with everyone."

Serah's face grew with embarrassment. "Well…no one asked you to tell." She said crossing her arms, turning away from Snow.

Hope grew wide eyes at the event elbowing Snow. He leaned in to whisper to him. "You better apologize Snow, she looks really mad at you."

"But its true!" he said still clueless as ever.

Hope just palmed his face before turning back to Snow "It doesn't matter if it's true. Lighting is giving you a death glare! It looks scarier this time."

Snow slowly looked up at his soon to be sister-in-law and saw what Hope was walking about. Snow instantly froze up when he saw Lightning's glare. He could feel his whole body turn to ice. "I uh, heh." Snow rubbed the back of his neck turning to Serah. "I'm sorry babe. I was only teasing. Will you forgive me?"

Serah turned around to see Snow's sad puppy dog eyes. Oh how she hated them. She melts instantly, if she gets caught up in them. _Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his…, don't look…don…_before she knew it Serah had wrapped her arms around his waist looking straight into his eyes. "You and those eyes of yours."

Snow had a wide grin on his face as he stared right back into hers. He gently lifted his hand and brushed some of the hair out of her face. "…So did it work?" he raised his eyebrows knowing full well that he had her in his full control.

"Of course it did." She said in a hushed whisper. Their foreheads met and within an instant they both kissed each other, their lips gently touching for a brief few seconds. They then resumed their position of foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"How long are you two going to stay like that?" Cam a loud annoyed voice coming from none other than the warrior herself.

The two quickly came out of their 'moment' they had with each other, both of them pink in the cheeks from embarrassment.

"I thought it was cute." Vanille squealed, clasping her hands together.

"I don't know about that. I forgot Daji was with me so he saw the whole thing. A little too young for him if you ask me." Sazh rubbed the top of the little boy's head.

"It was yucky." Daji scrunched up his nose.

"That a boy son. You wait till your bigger, and then you can start being able to think like that." Sazh smiled giving his son a thumbs up.

"Nope never, girls have cooties. Me will never like girls." Daji crossed his arms still scrunching up his nose. This made everyone laugh earning a confused look from the little boy.

Once everyone quieted down from laughing the silvered hair boy finally spoke what everyone was thinking. "So uh, where's Fang Vanille. I thought you to would have come together."

"Oh right, she said she had to pick something up from the store. She was picking up something that she knew Lightning wouldn't have."

"Something that I wouldn't have? I wonder what she is getting. We have everything." Lightning spoke a little concerned about what Fang could 'really' be bringing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And that would be 20 munny please."

"Here you are."

"Thank you for doing business with us. Please come again."

"No. thanks you!" The Raven haired Pulsian walked out of the store with a bag in her hands and an evil grin on her face. "Now _this_ will make things interesting. Time to head to the party and have some good ole fun."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Hope feeling a shiver held his arms trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Oh come now. I'm sure whatever she is getting can't be all that bad." Right as those words came out of Sazh's mouth, he regretted himself for saying it. "Or I guess it could."

"Daddy is everything alright? You look scared." His little boy scooted closer to his daddy unsure as to why his daddy was making that face.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about son. Were just curious as what Fang is bringing to the party." Sazh said, trying to comfort his son.

DING DONG

"She's here…whose going to go get the door?" The tough blonde asked.

"It's not my house. So I'm going to stay here." Hope backed up a little, really not wanting to be pranked on by Fang.

"Is that really your excuse? You need to do a little better than that." Snow crossed his arms eyeing Hope, hoping that he would just give in and get the door.

"Well why don't you go answer the door then." Hope pointed back. He wasn't going to let Snow get the best of him this time.

Lightning just sighed motioning for her sister to go. Secretly she didn't want to find out the lovely gift that Fang was bringing. So she would just stay out of this.

"Really you guys. It can't be all that bad. You big wuss." Serah playfully pushed Snow as she walked past him.

Snow scampered over to Serah's side "Hey who you calling a wuss anyway. "

"It made you come didn't it?" Serah giggled.

"Wha…no it didn't. I just want to leave you alone to get had by Fangs tricks."

They both finally reached the door Snow reached slowly to the door knob and opened it ever so slowly, waiting for the impending doom to strike. When he opened the door there stood the raven haired Pulsian without a bag, without anything for that matter.

"Hi ya Snow, Serah! Hey Snow what's with the face?" Fang leaned in a little trying to figure out why Snow seemed so weary, but she knew. She didn't want to spoil the surprise…just yet.

"Well Vanille said you were getting something from the store." Serah motioned for Fang to come in, but Fang lingered outside.

"Oh you mean that." Fang pointed up making the other two looked up. "Was that what you were talking about?"

Serah squealed holding Snow by the arm. "OH SNOW! It's a mistletoe! I never had a mistletoe kiss before!"

"Haven't you now. Well I think it's about time you had one." Fang smiled, but it suddenly turned into a devious one. Her plan was about to start. "Hey Snow, why not give her one."

Snow turned to Serah grinning wildly "It will be my pleasure."

As Snow went in for the kiss, Fang saw this as her opportunity to strike. She quickly stepped in front of Snow, holding her hand up. "Hang on their lover boy."

"Fang, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Snow stepped back, unsure as what was about to happen.

An evil smirk played on the raven's face "Oh nothing much…just this." Within an instant Fang turned to face Serah who was behind her. Serah had a confused looked on her face and Fang knew the time to strike was now. She dove in and stole a kiss from Serah. It wasn't anything really just a quick peck on the lips. Just that alone startled Serah. The poor girl stepped back away from the crazed Pulsian, she was still grinning wildly. She then turned around, making Snow step back a little. She dove in for him, planting her lips on his with force. Just as it started it was over.

Snow was perplexed by the whole thing whipping his mouth. "Fang!"

Fang stepped inside pointing her finger up. "Mistletoe." She then clapped her hands together looking at them both. "Now hurry up you two. Kiss already."

Serah looked at Snow then back at Fang, then back at Snow again. "I don't think I can anymore…Fang you stole my first mistletoe kiss!"

Snow took Serah by the hands staring in her eyes. "Serah, I can still be your first mistletoe kiss. Whatever Fang did was just an awful joke. Here let me show you."

Snow took his finger and gently tilted her head back. He closed his eyes as their lips met. Serah melted at his touch and let her get swept away in the kiss. It wasn't long, but to Serah it felt like an eternity. Snow smiled through their kiss releasing just enough so he could speak. "So how that was for mistletoe kiss?"

Serah back up some so she could look at Snow. She was smiling softly, totally caught up in the moment. "Perfect."

Fang knew that she had enough of the two love birds. "Well looks like you guys are enjoying yourselves to I'll just go find everyone." Before she left though, she reached up at the door frame and grabbed her precious _item_. "Going to be needing that later." Taking off into the next room.

Snow and Serah just looked at each other smiling. "Well shall we go watch the fun?" Serah chimed.

Snow chuckled "I wonder who is going to be her next victim?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey ya everyone. The party looks great!" Fang walked into the room where everyone was either standing or sitting. Vanille saw Fang and immediately jumped up to her.

"Fang you made it! I was beginning to worry." The pig-tailed Pulsian beamed.

Hope was looking over Fang, looking for a certain _item_ she might have brought. He didn't see a bag or nothing. Maybe she decided not to, which would be a relief for Hope. Who know what that woman would do? "So uh Fang. Vanille said you stopped to get something? Did you bring anything here?"

Fang sat next to Hope crossing her legs. "Oh it's nothing to worry about Hope. As you can see I didn't bring anything. So if you guys were thinking I would bring booze your wrong."

"But we never thought…"

"Now, Hope you're still too young to drink. Though Lightning since I don't see any around is it safe to say you're too young to?" Fang jeered. How she loved picking on others.

"A woman doesn't reveal her age. Besides, getting drunk only impairs your thinking and mobility. I don't touch the stuff." Lighting just crossed her arms. Fang was so annoying sometimes.

"Ok, ok. No need for your feathers to get ruffled."

Sazh was laughing through the whole conversation. After a few moments Snow and Serah finally came back into the room holding hands. "What took you guys so long?" Sazh noticed the atmosphere between them chuckling. "Or was it because you two needed some _alone time_."

"Sazh! Come one. I don't want to hear about that." Hope whined

Fang perk up immediately. "Why not Hope. A young man like yourself should be at least thinking about this kind of stuff." She then leaned in a little playing him a bit. "Though a man at your age should at least have his first kiss already. So who's the lucky girl?" Fang's grin seemed more devious than usual. This made Hope extremely uncomfortable.

"I..well uh, you see…" Hope backed up away from Fang. She was way too close for comfort.

"Hm what is it lad?"

"I uh…never had…a first kiss…yet." Hope was beat red. He never intended to tell anyone, but with Fang so close he was to scare not to tell her, he was to afraid what she might have done to him.

The raven haired Pulsian just laughed earning a glare from him. Snow saw how troubled he looked and thought he would step in. "Don't worry Hope. Not everyone get their first kiss right away. Sometimes it takes a while or just finding the right girl to have it with."

Hope relaxed a bit glancing here and there over to Lightning. _Finding the right girl…_

Fang finally quieted down getting some control over herself. She had a plan and found her next victim. "Hope you are just to innocent." She crossed her arms, the plan formulating in her head. "Hey Lighting, I'm going to grab more food. Why don't you come help me?"

Lighting crossed her arms. "No thank you. You can go get it yourself." She did not want to get involved into one of Fang's little games.

"Fine then, Hope you come help me." Fang then dragged Hope away by his hand. Hope was desperately trying to fight, but to his demise he lost.

"Do you think we should help him?" Sazh was a little concerned for the boy.

Snow just smiled waving his hand at Sazh. "Hope's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Hope, do you want your first kiss today?" Fang brought out the mistletoe that was hidden in her belt bag. "I can help you out you know…" Fang's evil grin seemed more sinister then Hope has ever seen it.

Hope gulped. He had no idea what this woman was up to but the look in her eyes told him that he should be scared. Very, very scared.

**HAHA I decided to make this into a few chapters and post it every few days. So what do you think is going to happen to poor Hope? Will Fang take away his first kiss ever or does she have something else evil in mind hehehehehe…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it's amazing to see how popular this story is. It makes me happy that it's doing so well. Thank you everyone. So here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. I would feel bad for them if I did. Who knows what horrible things I would do to them XD**

**Chapter 2: Mistletoe Mayhem**

Sazh looked over toward the kitchen wondering if Hope was ok. He turned to the pink haired warrior who didn't even seem fazed by the incident. "Aren't you going to go save him?"

Lighting had her arms crossed closing her eyes. "And why should I be the one to save him? If he can handle a behemoth then he surely can handle Fang." She said coldly.

Sazh eye browed her from the comment. He turned to his son ruffling his hair. "Who can handle Fang? That's a new one for me." he said smiling slightly.

"I can go and get him for you daddy." Daji jumped from his spot and started to race toward the kitchen, but before he could get anywhere his daddy grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in to his lap.

"I don't think so little Daji. Who knows what evil that woman is conjuring up? I even to scared to save him." He gave a slight chuckle from his son's pouty face. "Now, now. You can go save the day another time ok."

Daji looked up to his dad "Ok daddy."

"ACK FANG! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" came a yell from the kitchen?

Everyone looked at each other unsure as if what to do. They all knew Fang could be sneaky, but poor Hope had to be her next victim. Lightning opened one of her eyes looking toward the kitchen making sure as if not to let anyone know she was concerned for him as well.

"FANG!" came another yell this time a little high pitched and terror now in his voice.

"Snow do you think we should go help him? You know what she is planning right?" Serah whispered to him feeling concerned for the young boy. He was still a teen; he shouldn't have to go through this torture.

Snow leaned over to Serah placing his hand on hers to comfort her. "You don't need to worry about Hope. This is good for him. Trust me."

Serah sat back unsure about Snows words. "Leaving him alone with Fang is good!"

Snow just smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Trust me on this one babe."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So Hope would you like to get your first kiss tonight?" Fang leaned in real close, just inches away from Hope's face. Hope was so freaked out he tripped over himself backing up. He fell flat on his butt just staring at the raven haired Pulsian.

"I, uh, no…it ok." Hope tried to scoot backwards but Fang knelt down right next to him staring at him with her wild smile.

"Oh come on now Hope. This is going to be good for you. I can help." Fang put one her hands on the floor so balance herself so she could get in closer to him. Her face just inches from him.

"ACK FANG! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" Hope covers his face with his hand. He closed his eyes hoping she would back off.

Fang knew she had him where she wanted she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face. Hope slowly opened his eye and saw that she was right there licking her lips. He tried scooting away some more but he hit the wall and was now trapped. She took her finger and tapped his lips. "Hope let me help." She was practically begging now.

Hope was so terrified by her. He wished that someone would come and save him. "FANG!" he closed his eyes tightly wishing that she would just get whatever she was doing over with. He waited a few moments and still…nothing was happening. Was he saved? Did someone come into the room and see what she was doing? He slowly opened his right eye to see Fang trying to stifle a laugh. She was over by the counter now crossing her arms waiting for him to realize she wasn't there anymore. "Fang?" Hope was cautious, slowly standing up. She was grinning at him, he was still scared.

"Are you done yet Hope?" Fang uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. "Don't worry; I won't take away your first kiss."

"Then…wha?" Hope was beyond confused. "Wh-what were…?" Hope became bright red in the face. He was so embarrassed with himself. He scratched the back of his head looking up at Fang.

Fang laughed "Hope you are just too innocent!" she then pulled out the mistletoe she had been hiding. "Here this is how you are going to get your first kiss."

Hope looked at the green leaves and the little red dots, unsure at what she was holding. "A green plant is going to get me a first kiss?" he said confusingly.

Fang's jaw dropped, "Don't tell me you don't know what mistletoe is."

Hope looked to the floor "No not really."

All hope that Fang had for Hope was all gone. Flushed down the drain. "Oh man, this is going to be harder than I thought." She thought for a moment then spoke. "Ok, here is mistletoe. During Christmas time you find someone you like and you stand under it. When two people stand under mistletoe you give them a kiss. Plain and simple."

"Oh that's what that is. My dad always called it a kissing shrub." Hope perked up now understanding what she was talking about. "So it's called mistletoe…"

Fang pinched the brim of her nose. "Hope, let's get back to the main subject here. Do you want your first kiss or not."

Hope looked away a little embarrassed to answer. "I, well. I'm not really sure. I kinda wanted it to be special."

Fang rolled her eyes. "It would be special Hope. Trust me."

"Well I guess. If you want to help me, that's fine." He looked back at Fang and her evil smile came back. Hope backed up again weary about if she was going to strike or not.

"You just leave it all up to me." Fang placed her hand on his shoulder. "I got everything already planned out, but first you need to help me with something."

"And what's that?" Hope said unsure of what she might demand from him.

"It just snowed the night before and it's perfect outside for a snowball fight. Help me persuade everyone to have a snowball fight." She said calmly

"Really is that all you want me to do?" Hope was amazed at how little she was asking of him.

"Yep. I'm sure Daji would have a blast. Plus everyone should have a little fun outside." She grabbed a bag of chips while handing some drinks for Hope to carry back into the room. "But remember not a word of any of this to anyone. Just help me convince them to go outside."

Hope smiled now "Sure!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It sure is quiet in there." Sazh looked once again to the kitchen.

"I'm sure he is alright." Snow leaned back enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"I don't know. He was yelling at Fang for something." Sazh then saw the two come back into the room with some chips and drinks. "Everything go ok in their Hope?"

Hope froze. He remembered that he had yelled and he was sure they heard him. He turned beat red unsure as to what answer he was going to come up with when Fang spoke up.

"Sorry to say Lightning but you have a cockroach problem. I took a pan and swung it near Hope accidently scaring him. I unfortunately missed and Hope was yelling at me to get. Poor fella, he's scared of them." Fang had set the chips down and was now ruffling his hair, giving him a wink.

"I uh, ya?" Hope stammered. _I am not scared of bugs. Cockroaches were my favorite to watch as a kid!_

"That's so disgusting! Lightning you should call the exterminator tomorrow to handle it." Serah made a disgusted face, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I don't have a roach problem." Lightning defended back. "Are you sure it was a roach and not _something_ else." She eyed Hope trying to read his features.

"No, that's what happened." He scratched the back of his head. He was so nervous when it came to Lightning.

"Right." Lighting knew they were lying but she didn't want to have to deal with whatever she was up to, so she left it at that.

Hope then walked to the window and looked outside. A blanket of white covered the ground. Since Fang mentioned about going outside he was looking forward to it. He then turned around, a bright smile on his face. "Hey everyone. Let's go have some fun outside. The snow looks perfect to play in!"

_Not bad Hope. You make a fine accomplice. _"You know what. The kid is right. Why not go outside and have a little fun in the snow." She knelt down to Daji. "What do you think little guy. Wanna play in the snow?"

Daji immediately jumped up from his dad's lap, grabbing his arm and started to pull him. "YA! Come on daddy let's go play in the snow!"

Sazh chuckled from the excitement from his son. "Ok, ok. We can go and play outside." He then pointed a finger at both Hope and Fang. "I blame you two for this."

Vanille jumped up as well. "Playing in the snow is always fun. Count me in!"

Fang turned to the couple who was snuggling together on the couch. "Well are you two coming as well?" she crossed her arms waiting for their answer.

Snow looked to Serah unsure of what to do. "Well my name is Snow. What da ya say babe. Wanna go make some snow angels?"

Serah smiled up at him. "Sure."

Hope turned to Lightning. "What about you Light. Are you going to come out with everyone?"

"I would prefer to stay dry and warm. While you guys play outside I'll straighten things up in here." Lightning really didn't want to go outside. She knew something was up. She just had to figure out what that was.

"Well suit yourself." Fang shrugged and headed to the door to grab her stuff. "You coming Hope?"

Hope looked over to Fang nodding. "Uh ya, I'll be right there." Hope looked to Lightning who was now standing up gathering the dishes and garbage that were lying around. "Are you really going to clean?"

Lightning looked over to Hope giving him a small smile. "Just for a little bit. What I really want to do is polish my gun. I have wanted to do that all day."

Hope smiled back. "Well if you change your mind, you know here to find us."

"Go Hope, before they start without you."

"Uh, right." With that Hope walked over to the door putting on his stuff to head outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After about a half hour Fang had two mounds piled up as forts. She then looked up and saw everyone having fun. Snow and Serah were making a snowman, Hope and Vanille were gathering some acorns for the eyes, and Sazh and Daji were putting on the hat. Everyone seemed to be having a blast. "Who knew things would go so well." She then grabbed a handful of snow and threw it and well…Snow. It hit him square in the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Snow complained while Serah helped wipe the snow from his shoulders.

Fang had another snowball in her hand tossing it up in the air and catching it. "Oh nothing. Just thought that we could have a snowball fight." She had her evil grin plastered on her face again.

"Hey a snowball fight sounds fun." Hope came running over looking at her two mounds she made." Are these for the game?"

"You got it. What do ya say, wanna join too? How about you old man? Think you're up for it?" Fang teased. One down three to go."

"That sounds like fun, but I don't think these old bones can handle it." Sazh held his back with his hand, trying to prove his point.

"But daddy, I wanted to play." Daji frowned, poking his lip out.

Sazh rolled his eyes, sub coming to his son. "Alright I'll play, but only if Snow play."

Snow cracked his knuckles ready for war. "You can count me in."

"So what are the teams going to be?" Serah asked holding on to Snow's arm.

"That's easy. Snow, Serah and Hope against Sazh, Daji, Vanille and I." Fang put her hands on her hips, ready for the game to start.

"Sounds good to me." Hope started to run to the other snow mound.

"I guess that settles it. Alright Daji, ready to kick some butt?" Sazh knelt down putting his fist out for a fist bump.

"Ready!" Daji bumped his dad's fist with his own.

"Then let's get this game going!" Sazh hid behind their teams mound with his son next to him. "Alright Daji. You make the snowballs and you dad will throw them."

"You got it daddy!" Daji was already making snowballs for his dad to throw. Being a little kid he could make some good one.

Fang made some for herself, carefully packing it so that it would be rock hard when she threw it. "No mercy." She said to herself. Then looking at her team mates she gave them thumbs up. "You boys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I know I'm going to regret this later." Sazh shook his head knowing that he will have cold acing joint after this. He then looked to his son and smiled. "This is for you, you know that. Anyway you ready to make lots of snowballs?"

"Ready!" Daji held up two snowballs, one in each hand.

"I'm ready to!" Vanille smiled

"All right then, let the game begin." Fang then stood up toss a snowball in her hand. "You people ready over there?"

Snow just happened to stand up earning him a ball of snow in the face. "Hey! Who said go?"

"We did…" Sazh stood up to throwing the snowball at Snow, nailing him in the face as well. Vanille giggled at the sight of Snow with a snow covered faced.

Snow finally being smart went back behind the cover of their fort. "Games started." He said with some annoyance in his voice as he wiped the snow from his face.

Serah chuckled "I can see that." Hope just palmed his face.

Within minutes snow was flying through the air to each fort. Daji was doing well making the snowballs. Serah on the other hand took her time making sure it was nice and round. "Serah we need more ammo."

Serah looked at her husband to be giving him a look. "Don't rush me Snow!" She tossed him a snowball then crossing her arms.

"Snow you're doing it again!" Hope yelled at him.

Snow turned to him confused "Doing what?"

Hope palmed his face again pulling his hand down. "Getting Serah angry. If you don't apologize then were going to lose!"

Snow turned back toward Serah. She had her arms crossed and her back facing him. Snow finally realizing what he had done…again stood up flailing his arms in the air. "Serah I am so sorry…" he never got to finish his apology. He was pelted one after another with snowballs. Two more hitting him in the face. Hope rolled his eyes, while Serah turned to see what was happening. Snow fell to the ground dramatically and closed his eyes. Serah immediately came to his side worried.

"Snow. Snow are you alright?" Serah cried out.

Snow just groaned keeping his eyes closed "Good…bye…world…" Snow mumbled.

"SNOW!" Serah yelled, hoping that her fiancé was alright.

Hope crossed his arms and legs leaning against the snow mound. "Great, were never going to win now." He whined.

After a few moments Snow opened his eyes, grabbed his love and rolled her onto her back. "Surprise!"

Serah was not happy but relieved that he was ok. She gave him a sock in the arm. "You idiot." She said with a smile.

"So should we win this thing?" He asked her with a grin.

"Ya, let's do it."

"FINALLY!" Hope threw his arms out. "Please let's get on with the game!" Hope was a little annoyed at the moment.

"Whoa. Calm down there Hope. What's up your butt?" Snow looked puzzled. Out of nowhere Hope just started to yell. _Maybe he is not getting enough sleep?_

"WA! FANG STOP!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Sazh's voice. Everyone stopped and looked at each other they all knew what Fang was up to.

"Mistletoe…" the all said in unision.

"Wait, how do you know about it?" Snow asked curiously, prodding for some more.

Hope blushed "Well, uh…um…"

Snow grinned "She got you…didn't she." He elbowed him.

"Wha! No. She didn't." Hope started to stammer

"You can tell me. Man to man. Mano e mano."

"I'm telling you she didn't! Well, she almost didn't."

"HA! I knew it! Tell me already."

"VANILLE COVER DAJI'S EYES!" Sazh screamed.

"SAZH!" Vanille screamed "FANG!"

Everyone looked at each other again this time a little scared.

"Do you think we should help him?" Hope asked quietly.

"There's no point. He's done for…" Snow took his hat off holding it to his chest. "And there goes another one."

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO….I'm going to end it right there XD If you want to know what happened to Sazh, your going to have to wait till Sunday to find out! Poor Sazh, Fang and her silly pranks. Whatever are we going to do with you. Stay tuned and keep reading! XD rate and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to read what happened to poor Sazh…wonder if he is going to be ok after this?**

**Chapter 3: Mistletoe Mayhem**

"Hey Fang, they stopped throwing snowballs at us. What do you think their doing?" The pig tailed Pulsian asked.

"Hm. Not sure. Maybe their making themselves a plan." The raven haired Pulsian noted back. She peeked over the edge and saw that snow was standing up. _Perfect _Fang flung the snowball nailing him in the face…again.

"Nice shot." Sazh high fived Fang then to his little man Daji.

"Hey Vanille, I think were almost done here. Wanna go make some hot chocolate?" Fang suggested pointing to the house.

"Sure!" Vanille jumped up and started for the house. "Oh how I love hot chocolate!"

Fang then turned to Sazh who was busy making some snowballs with his son. "Hey old timer, Vanille is going to get some hot chocolate ready for us. I think this game is almost over."

Sazh smiled "Good cuz my old body sure can't handle the cold like it used to."

Fang knew the moment was right so she sprang into action. "So would you like this gal to warm you up then?" she said scooting closer to him.

"Uh Fang, you ok there? I think you might have a screw loose or something." Sazh tried to ignore her comment but she seemed to be serious.

Fang then plopped onto his lap to keep him from escaping. "No screw loses over here. I'm right as rain."

"FANG!" Sazh didn't like what was happening. He tried to push her off but she stayed firm where she was. "Fang I'm serious here. Get off will ya."

"No can do. Your mine now and there is no one here to save you." Fang pulled out the mistletoe that she was hiding and showed it to Sazh. "Now pucker up because your next."

"No way. You're not going to get anywhere near me with that." Sazh tried pushing her to the side, tried pulling her off, even tried kicking her off with his feet, but to his dismay she ruled all and stayed where she was.

Vanille then came running back to the group to see a strange sight. Fang was sitting on Sazh's lap holding mistletoe over them. "Uh Fang. What are you doing?"

"Vanille help me get this girl off of me!" Sazh pleaded he then remembered that his son was sitting right next to them seeing the whole scene. At that moment he knew it was too late. There was nothing he could do, except one. "VANILLE QUICK COVER DAJI'S EYES!"

Vanille then rushed over to Daji placing her hand over both his eyes.

Sazh finally had enough "Oh screw this." He took fang by the face and kissed her himself, getting it over with. When it involves Fang she always wins.

Fang felt the kiss and surprised a little that she got to him so quickly, but with his son there I guess he would just get it over with. So to his dismay Fang kept the kiss going longer then she had first attended but went with it. She made sure to make it last longer than what he wanted. She could feel him trying to pull away but she kept him firm where he was. When she knew she had won, she finally withdrew herself and patted him on the head "Good boy. So far I award you best kisser of the group." She stood with a smile, placing the mistletoe safely back into her pouch. "Come on Vanille, I'm craving hot chocolate."

"I uh, right." She stammered letting go of Daji who was quiet through the whole thing. He probably thought the whole thing was a game. She stood up and walked inside the house with Fang, leaving a very disturbed Sazh and confused Daji sitting behind the mound.

Sazh sighed "Whatever are we going to do with her?" He was annoyed by the whole thing. He looked to his son who was staring up at him.

"Are you ok daddy? What happened?" Daji asked placing his hand on his father's arm.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with until your older." He paused and thought a moment. "On second thought you're never going to concern yourself ever with mistletoe. Got it."

"What's mistletoe?"

"Maybe when you're older I'll explain, but right now, I ban all use of one." Sazh stood up picking up his son. He looked to the other mound to see everyone staring at him. "Games over folks. We're heading back inside."

"She got you didn't she…" Hope asked knowing full well what the answer was. They were all walking over to him.

"Hm you knew? What did she get you to?" he asked now a little curious.

"Well not really, she teased me though." Hope blushed from remembering how it all happened.

"Don't worry you're not the only one. She got both Serah and I. Now that was strange." Snow rubbed the back of his head, still trying to put it together.

"That woman is a fiend. Nobody can trust her." Sazh shook his head.

"Is Fang a meanie daddy?" Daji asked a little hurt that his friend was someone who was mean.

Sazh just smiled. "It all just depends on what you call…_mean_."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lightning was sitting inside sipping her hot chocolate when she was Fang and Vanille walk in. Vanille seemed to be a bit jumpy and she knew why. Through the window Lightning had seen the whole thing. She had been putting two and two together and figured out what she was doing. She was determined not to get sucked into her trap.

"So did you have fun out there?" Lightning asked a little amused.

"Sure did. Though I think the teams were a little unfair during the snowball fight." Fang said sitting down across from Lightning.

"Why do you say that?" Lightning took a sip of her hot coco.

"Ask Snow that question when he gets in here." Fang said with a smirk. "Hey Vanille come join us."

Vanille nodded. "Ok." She finished making herself a cup and sat next to Fang. A few minutes later the rest walked into the house taking off their snow stuff.

"Man it sure feels nice to be inside again." Sazh walked in grabbing a cup for him and Daji.

"It wasn't so bad. I could have stayed out there for another round." Snow pumped his fist in the air.

"And lose again? I don't think so. I'll sit that one out." Hope complained. Though who could blame him.

"It didn't go so well I see." Lighting smirked. For some reason she always got a joy seeing Snow lose a game.

"You should have seen it." Hope started sitting next to Lightning. "Snow kept standing up getting hit by snowballs. Then to make thing worse he makes Serah mad, totally forgets about the game making up with her and getting pummeled again by snowballs." Hope sighed. "Never again, will I be on _his_ team." Hope pointed at Snow who tried to defend himself by throwing up his hands.

"Hey, so I got hit a few times. That's what a snowball fight is all about right?" Snow tried to explain.

"You lost." Lightning said bluntly taking another sip.

"So it wasn't my best game. Do you see me complaining?" Snow tried brushing it off.

"No, but you team mate is." Fang chuckled earning a look from Hope. "Hey just stating the obvious."

Serah finally came into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. She walked up to Snow grabbing his hand. "I found this movie that we could all watch if you want. Snow and I were planning on watching it."

Vanille loved movies, especially Christmas ones. She perked up immediately. "Which one are you going to watch?"

"Well it's nothing to major, just the Grinch who stole Christmas." Serah smiled. She then started to pull on Snow's hand. "Come on, let's go start the movie."

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." Snow laughed "Come on guys if you want to watch." He said as he left the room.

Vanille stood up from her chair and headed for the living room with Serah and Snow. "Come on if you guys want to watch!" She waved as she left the kitchen.

Fang took a sip of her drink "Well I guess that means me to." She grinned and Hope knew what was coming.

"Uh, are you going to watch the movie to?" Hope asked hesinatly

"I guess you could say that, but I got to hit the lou first." She patted her stomach.

"Why not keep that to yourself next time." Lighting told her getting slightly annoyed at her bluntness.

"Fang I didn't need to know that." Hope cringed

Fang just gave a wink at Hope. "Just thought I would let you know Hope. It's for your own good." With that she left the room.

"For my own wha…" He thought about it and it finally dawned on him. "Oh…" a shiver then went down his spine.

"Hope whatever you do, don't fall into her trap. You know she is planning something so just stay away." Lightning leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She looked at the silver haired boy smiling. "You're too innocent to get caught by her." She then leaned forward pointing to him being serious. "Don't be alone with her, ever." She then stood up and left the room.

"Great…now what should I do?" Hope sighed leaning his head back over the top of his chair.

"What do you mean; you don't know what to do? Simple, stay away from Fang." Sazh said matter-of-factly.

"Sazh, you would never understand." Hope stood up leaving the room upset, leaving a clueless Sazh.

"What wouldn't I understand?" He told his son who just gave him a shrug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ha, Vanille always uses the bathroom before she watches a movie. I know her all too well. _Fang waited outside the bathroom door, waiting for Vanille to come out. She had just gone in there when Fang got there. Now she was devising her plan on how she would surprise the young pig tailed girl. She won't be hard. She would be the easiest of them all. Fang then heard the toilet flush and knew her moment to strike was now. She planted herself right in the middle of the door so that there would be nowhere to run but back inside the bathroom…trapped.

As soon as the door opened Vanille looked puzzled seeing Fang there. She was about to ask her what was up when Fang pushed her inside and closed the door. Vanille seemed shocked by all of this, so she planted herself on the toilet seat staring up at Fang.

"Fang, what do you think you're doing?" She spoke unsure of what Fang might do.

"Easy Vanille." Fang crossed her arms staring down at the poor girl. "You're going to be my next Christmas victim." She pulled out her mistletoe and held it up for Vanille to see. "You know what this is?"

Vanille's eyes grew wide with excitement. "It's mistletoe! Oh I love mistletoes. There _so_ romantic."

Fang smiled evilly at her. "Good, poor Hope had no idea what this was at first. Glad I don't have to explain myself again."

"So…who are you going to kiss under the mistletoe Fang?" Vanille asked excitedly. She wanted to know who Fang's Christmas sweetheart was.

Fang just smiled "Every one of course and your next."

Vanille's smile fell a bit. "Wait you're going to kiss everyone?"

Fang then leaned in down to her level so she could look her directly in the eyes. "Yep, your next missy."

Before Vanille could reject, Fang pressed her lips onto hers leaning in with the kiss. Vanille's back leaned up against the toilet seat with her head using the top for a head rest. Vanille squeeled shock. As soon as Fang heard it, she took her lips off of Vanille's smirking. "Good girl." Vanille slowly put her hand up to touch her lips. She was a bit shocked about the whole thing. _My first kiss…_

"Ugh Faaang." She was a bit angry at her for being a girl who was always cheerful.

"Thank you Vanille. Your kiss will be added to my count. It was a pleasure kissing you." Fang then took a small bow, opened the door and walked out. Vanille was left sitting on the toilet looking out. Sazh just so happened to see Fang walk out with a smug look. When he got to the door he saw a shocked looking Vanille staring at him.

"Uh Sazh, what are you doing here?" Vanille tried to sound calm but completely failed.

Sazh just crossed his arms shaking his head. "She got you too huh." He let out a deep sigh. "Whatever are we going to do with her…?"

"Daddy I need to go potty." Daji was pulling on his pant leg.

"Oh right." He turned from looking at his son to Vanille again. "I'm sorry to boot you out like this, even after what just happened but my son needs to use the bathroom." He told her apologetically

Vanille snapped out of it. "Oh um, no. it's fine." She stood up exiting the bathroom.

"Thanks." He said again apologizing.

Vanille went back into the living room and curled up into the chair, waiting for the movie to start.

**IM SOOOO SORRY VANILLE! I promise I will be nicer to you next time. Well there you have it another chapter done! I'm hoping to have the next chapter be my last one so we will see. You never know how my mind will write things. I didn't even plan for the kiss with Fang and Vanille to go like that it just ended up like that…sigh oh well. I'm not fond of yuri at all but I guess it goes with the story so I'll keep it. Don't expect too much of that stuff from me though.**

**Great now I'm just rambling so you can quit reading if you want lol.**

**HAHA ADVERTISMENT TIME!**

**Ok I have been working on some videos (no there not final fantasy unfortunately) so if you want to check them out type in 'kingdom hearts Lucy' and look for the penname kairiluvsora1234 THAT'S ME! So if you want to check out my work you can XD ok that's it for now thanks for even reading this far bu bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the last part of mistletoe mayhem. Hope you enjoy it: D**

"Vanille will you sit down. We're trying to watch the movie!" Snow whined taking a bite from a cookie.

"Oh hush. She will be out of the way in a second." Serah scolded him

Vanille looked up from the carpet she was staring at when she walked into the room. She was still frazzled by Fang's surprise. "Oh uh, sorry Snow." She quickly got out of the way and sat on the floor next to the couch. She saw a free pillow and grabbed it, wrapping her arms around it hugging it to her chest.

Hope noticed she was acting a little strange. He scooted over by her more so it would be easier to talk. "Hey are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"I uh, I'm fine…" she stammered. To embarrassed to talk about it.

Hope knew something was wrong. "No, there is something defiantly wrong and I think I know what it is."

She took her eyes off of the TV to look at Hope with surprise. "Y-you do?"

"Is her name Fang?" he said accusingly

"How did you know?" She said perking. Her spirits were coming back due to the fact that Hope was distracting her.

"You're not the only one she got." Hope crossed his arms. Being reminded of what almost happened freaks him out.

"For one she got Serah and I." Snow sighed now joining in their conversation.

Sazh walked into the room just in time to hear their conversation. "She got me to, if you remember." He held the bridge of his nose. "Poor Daji, having to see that happen to his poor father."

Vanille kept looking at everyone. "So this is just another one of her pranks?"

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Hey Sazh…where's Daji?" Vanille noticed the little guy wasn't around anywhere.

"Hm oh he is still in the bathroom. He likes to be a big boy and go by himself."

Serah smiled "As he should. A little guy like that needs his privacy you know.

Snow laughed. "A kid his age? I would cause my parents so much trouble, they couldn't leave me alone."

Hope just gave a look to Snow. "That just you."

Snow rubbed the back of his head. "You could have a point." He said chuckling.

"Daddy, I'm done." Called out a cute little voice.

"I'm over here son." Sazh called back out to Daji. "Come watch the movie with everyone."

"Coming!" Daji said but then yelled followed by some laughter.

This made Sazh a little nervous, so he went to go check on the little guy. "Hey Daji, are you alright?" When Sazh finally found his son he saw fang holding him with the mistletoe over it. "Don't you dare Fang. Leave my son out of this"

Fang just smirked "Don't worry Sazh, I won't do anything to your boy." She then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "There another one down. See? Told you not to worry."

Sazh just rolled his eyes. "Come on Daji, let's go watch the movie." Sazh then took Daji from Fang's arms and took him into the room.

"What a sweet little guy." Fang put her hands on her hips watching the two go down the hall. "Well only two more to go." She said excitedly. "Hm…" she held her elbow and her other hand supported her chin. "Now how to get Lightning. She is going to be my biggest challenge. By now she would know what I was up to…"

"I already knew what you were up to from the beginning and it's not funny."

Fang turned around and saw Lighting with her arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. "Oh hey Light, when did you figure it out?"

"When you first arrived. I could tell from how long it took you to come in, then noticing that Snow and Serah also took some time coming back to the room. Not to mention their duffy mood when they came in. I figured since it was Christmas the _gift_ you bought was a mistletoe. Something you knew I wasn't going to have. This was exactly why I didn't put one up this year."

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Now that's a new one. Lighting likes mistletoes? I never would have guessed."

Lighting shot her a look "Wrong. My _sister_ likes them, not me. It leads to unwanted feelings and unwanted kissed. Mainly from a certain raven haired Pulsian."

"Ah, don't be like that Light. I'm only having some fun." Fang whined.

Lighting pushed herself from the doorframe. She then walked past Fang to watch the movie with everyone else. When she past Fang, she didn't look back "Just leave me out of it." And she kept on walking.

Fang just crossed her arms, unfazed by the pink haired warrior. "Well she's no fun. Now this makes things harder."

She made her way into the room with everyone else to watch the movie. She sat on a free chair, kicking her legs up to rest them on the foot rest in front of her. "So what's been happening?" she asked mainly to bug everyone and to her pleasurment they shushed her.

Vanille who was sitting by her leaned over and whispered what they were watching and what had happened. "So you see him? That's Riku, and he was gifted with the power of the Keyblade. He is going around fighting these things that are full of love and hearts. Apparently because his true love was taken away from him he is going around taking the hearts of people who are in love."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "That sounds really bizarre. Who was the girl that he liked?"

"Her name was Kairi, now he is on a journey with a goose and a cow trying to find her and his best friend Sora who got turned into a llama. I think he is a teenage emperor or something. I don't fully understand the movie. It's so confusing." Vanille finished

Fang looked at the TV "I can see why." She then leaned back into her chair trying to figure out the plot of the movie.

After what seemed like hours, was only like forty-five minutes, the movie was finally over. Hope stood up breathless. "That was really epic. I never expected an ending like that."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "You liked this? I couldn't stand it! How could someone wreck the lives of two people in love?"

Serah giggled. "That is so like you Snow."

"Well I am the hero after all." He gave her a wink which made her giggle all the more.

"Well I found the movie rather boring. There was no main plot, the weapons were a joke, and the king in the end was an ugly rat."

"But he did get the girl in the end Light." hope debated.

Vanille then piped in "Ya but she turned to his side, you think it would have been the other way around."

"Well that's writers for you Vanille." Fang crossed her arms "They will take the things that you like and will turn it around to something completely else and ruin it for you. They seem to like and do that."

"You got a point there." Hope added now coming to realize that he may have been wrong. "Who made this movie again?"

Vanille picked up the case and read it. "It says Square-Enix."

"Remind me never to watch or buy anything from them again." Snow huffed.

Hope started to leave the room. "I'll be right back." He had to go to the bathroom the last fifth teen minutes of the movie and now he really had to go. He shut the door behind him doing his business and felt relieved. When he opened the door though who would he see? None other than Fang. She was standing right in the middle of the door, blocking his escape. "Uh, Fang?" he was so nervous that it came out higher then what he wanted.

""Hey Hope. What you're not glad to see me?" She pouted.

"It…all depends." He stuttered.

She put her hands on her hips looking disappointed. "Now Hope don't you remember what we talked about earlier?"

He took a step back "Uh, its ok Fang. I changed my mind. You don't have to help me."

"Now, now, Hope. Don't make any rash decisions. It's not good for a man your age." She walked into the bathroom and stood right in front of Hope looking down at him "So? What do you say?"

He now sat on the tub, trying to get as far back from the raven haired Pulsian as he could. "Really, I'm fine."

Fang then grew an evil smirk on her face. "Well Hope, whether you like it or not, you're getting your first kiss today." She walked over to the boy and picked him up. She wrapped her arms through his and was standing right behind him. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Fang! Stop, please. I don't want to-"

"That's enough Fang." Lightning appeared in the doorway with a very irritated look.

"Light!" Hope felt relief seeing her.

"Aw, come on Light. I was just trying to have a little fun." She protested.

"At the expense of others, not in my house." She crossed her arms displaying her dominance.

Fang sighed "You win; I'll stop my little trickery and find something else to do."

Lighting raised her eyebrows "That was too easy, what's the catch." She was being cautious. You never know with Fang.

Fang let go off Hope, patting him on the head. "You see, I'm all done." She then nudged him closer to the doorway where lightning was standing. Then from out of nowhere she picked up Hope and threw him at Lightning. Just before she let him go she whispered in his ear. "Now's your chance Hope."

Lighting was caught off guard. She just barely caught him, but the force threw them against the wall and Fang made her escape. She fled through the house and out the door, laughing the whole way. Hope looked at Lightning just inches away from her face. He blushed a bright red. Lightning pushed Hope off scrambling to get up, but when everyone ran to see what the matter was, when they came around the corner they all bumped into Lightning making her fall forward and onto Hope who was still lying on the ground. Everyone became wide eyed at the scene. Lighting was kissing Hope. Well only because everyone knocked her over and falling on him resulted in that state.

She quickly pushed herself off wiping her mouth off. "Sorry Hope." She was very irritated. Hope just kept staring up at the ceiling mouth wide open pointing up. "What?" she looked up also and gasped, as did everyone else. There right over them, where they had been, was Fang's mistletoe.

Lightning was infuriated. She grabbed her sword and ran out of the house looking for the prankster. Unfortunately for lightning she was over at the window watching the whole thing. She gave her evil smirk and laughed. "Mission accomplished." She was about to walk home, but decided against it. Lightning was probably going to be waiting for her. "Maybe a vacation somewhere warm might be nice. Maybe a month?" she walked off talking to herself. Planning her next move.

**Well there you have it! Everyone was kissed! Did you see that coming? I didn't, but it ended up that way! Well now I'll write a one-shot for user bruiser. A Christmas one-shot story of ffxiii. So be on the lookout for that :) hopes everyone had a good Christmas and I hope your year was great!**

**Oh by the way im am a HUGE kingdom hearts fan so that was just to be fun in the story. KH and FF ARE THE BEST!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCMENT!**

**For those of you who have enjoied my stories I have exciting news for you...**

**I shall be turning my stories into radio plays! I shall host it on youtube for all to hear! So if any of you are interested in being a voice in my audio play then go to **** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=TOrtAlR9Yj8**** for more info!**

**Now you can be your favorite character! XD**


End file.
